The objective of this Demonstration and Education Project is to evaluate aspects of the education program for asthma among inner city children. The primary area that will be addressed is the control of allergens in apartments and houses. These studies address both the appropriate methods for allergen avoidance in this community and how this should be integrated into overall asthma care. The goals of this project are: a) A controlled trial of allergen avoidance among 95 school age children with asthma in Atlanta. The children are randomly assigned to three groups: Active avoidance measures; placebo avoidance measures; and a control group whose houses are only visited for a final assessment. The study is designed to evaluate the effects of mite and cockroach avoidance among low income families in a city where both of these allergens are associated with asthma. b) A trial of avoidance in 30 randomly selected children, in which aggressive avoidance measures will be- instituted knowing the specific sensitization of the children. c) Detailed studies of methods of measuring exposure; regimes for controlling cockroaches; and the relevance of room air cleaners in low income housing. Studies on cockroaches will evaluate methods of combining hydromethanon (Siegel and Combats) with abamectin (Avert), each used as bait. d) Design and implement asthma educational programs for a primary care clinic. The program will integrate specific allergen avoidance into asthma care and general health education. e) Establish a school based asthma education program for children who register with the school nurse. The objective is to reinforce education provided in the clinic and to develop a general health program for children with asthma.